Within the Thread of a Needle: Rosanna's Story
by Shiny Eeveee
Summary: Rosanna is an amazing seamstress, and very creative. However, the one thing she wants to do more than anything else is to go on a Pokémon journey. Chance smiles her way in the form of a big surprise. Will she be able to go on one? Or will she have wait longer and stay home? One-shot unless you guys want this to become a full story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Ok! I know your all rolling your eyes at me, but Honestly I will eventually update my other stories. Anyways I wrote this while at my grandparents house. It's just a little backstory for one of my Pokémon OC's Rosanna. Enjoy this adorable (and my first attempt at a) one shot!**

 **For the love of video games I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it...**

The tapping of a sewing machine filled the air. There, by a cute little cafe, facing a lovely park, was a small sewing shop. It was known as _The Thread and Thimble_ , and although it wasn't considered famous, it was very popular among the townsfolk. It was known for its beautiful patterns, knitting and crocheting supplies. Anything you could think of could be made there. Costumes, quilts, patchworks, homemade bags, and even embroidery works were hung in every corner. Designs and patterns on cloth were stacked around and shelved.

The tapping stopped. Excited, the blonde haired girl's eyes glittered, the blue and greenish hue visable in the light. Her hair was long, wavy, and a little messy. It went down to her back and two locks hung over her ears. She pushed one of them back behind her ears and showed her work to the bushy hedgehog watching from her bed, "What do you think Leaf? I finally have my bag done!"

Its head cocked to one side. Jumping off the bed, it padded over to get a better look.

"Shaymin!" it said looking inside.

The girl puzzled looked inside, "What? Do you think it isn't deep enough?" She lowered it so Leaf could have an easy time seeing inside. The Shaymin wiggled its way inside and promptly fell asleep. Giving a sigh, she couldn't help laughing. Picking up the bag with Leaf inside, she went downstairs to go show her grandmother.

Her mother was at the desk busy and her father was discussing something with a customer. She didn't want to bother them, so Rosanna headed to the sewing room knowing that there was no lessons today. Her grandmother was repairing something on a costume, and her Leavanny was busy helping her patch it up.

"Grandma! Grandma Sutra, look! I finished my bag!" Rosanna said proudly. Her grandmother looked up a little startled, but it eased into a happy grin, "I'm so proud of you darling! It looks fantastic. You're getting quite good, aren't you now? Pretty soon you'll be better than your own grandmother." She was a women around 70, but she still had a youthful gleam in those blue eyes of hers. She had short, silvery gray hair that didn't go beyond her ears. Her skill at a sewing machine was legendary, and she taught Rosanna everything she knew.

Rosanna blushed, "I-I'm not THAT good yet. But I hope to be, so someday I can show the world!"

Her grandmother laughed, "Good to hear. I've always know that someday that will be true with you, Rosanna. Right Talaire?"

"Levanny!" her Levanny agreed. Her Levanny had been with her grandmother since she was 11, as a Sewaddle. She had journeyed around the world and all sorts of different regions: To the bustling cities of Unova, the beautiful country sides of Hoen, to the quiet Kanto and Johto, and even the unique Sinnoh and artistic Kalos regions! You name it, she was there.

"Thanks," Rosanna replied. But, reminded of her grandmothers travels, she asked, "Grandma, what was it like to travel around the world?"

Her grandmother laughed, "Well, I don't know about the world, but I did travel to many regions. Let's see..." She tapped her chin, " Talaire, do you remember where we all went?"

"Levanny, Vanny Vanny Lev!" The Pokémon replied, looking up from its stitching job.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? I went to Unova first I believe, and there I met my dear Talaire. But you already knew that. Let's see, after that I went to musical after musical with her, and I began making costumes. We became fairly popular reoccurrences and people loved Talaire. Soon Talaire evolved into a Swadloon and then, a beautiful Levanny. Someone suggested that we should take part in the contests of Sinnoh and Hoen, since we were so good in the spotlight. That's how we wound up there. Everybody loved the costumes Talaire and I made for Pokémon and people. We even won a couple festivals and Master Ranks. I became a Top Cooridinator, you know," her grandmother said with a hint of pride.

"Wow, really?" Rosanna said in awe.

She nodded, "But, we didn't stop there. We journeyed to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos and saw all sorts of things. I guess you could say we gathered inspiration. But, I eventually decided to come home after ten years of being gone. Then I started up The Thread and Thimble."

"That's such a cool story! That must have been an amazing experience," Rosanna said with longing, "I want to go on a journey myself, but I haven't worked up the courage to ask mama."

"How old are ya, Rosanna?"

"I think I'm almost 12 now," she said petting Leaf, who was slowly waking up from his nap.

"By goodness, your getting so big! Your about the age I was when I left home! Why don't you go ask her now, I don't think she is busy now. I have to go get something. Come along Talaire, let's go get it," she motioned towards her Levanny. It nodded happily with a grin on its face, and the two walked off.

Rosanna shook her head with a smile on her lips. Those two were up to something.

"Shay?" Leaf asked, poking his head out of the bag.

"Right," Rosanna said with confidence, "let's go ask mom. I'm sure she'll say yes!"

O.o

"What do you mean I can't?" Rosanna cried in disbelief.

Her mother sighed, shaking her curly blonde hair, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't. It's too dangerous to go on a journey nowadays. In fact, a little boy just down the street got injured by a wild Pokémon! You don't have anybody to accompany you either, and you being alone in the world makes me worry. Your too defenseless, you might get mugged, or kidnapped!"

"But I have Leaf," Rosanna said holding the small hedgehog Pokémon.

"Leaf is a Shaymin dear! He will draw attention, the bad kind! He is practically the kind of magnet that attracts poachers and thieves!"

"Grandma went on one when she was my age, and she didn't have a single Pokémon!"

"Times were different then. There wasn't as many thieves, evil teams, and dishonest people in the world. It was safer to travel alone back then," her mother countered.

"But-" Rosanna tried again.

"For the last time, my answer is NO! You are my top priority as a mother. I'm doing this for your safety. Now, this is the last time I want to hear about this. Maybe when your older, but not now."

Trying to keep her tears back, Rosanna stormed upstairs. She threw everything to the floor, and jumped onto her bed. Gripping one of her pillows, she tried to withhold her frustration and, mainly, her tears. Leaf hopped up, and tried to cheer her up.

"I know she is doing it for my own good," she said petting Leaf, "and don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for that, but I don't see why I can't go on a journey. I know that it's dangerous, but the world isn't just filled with evil people."

"Shay!" Leaf cried.

She giggled, "That's right, you know that better than anybody. Even though poachers were after you, you still want to go on a journey with me. Speaking of which, how many years has it been since I reascued you from that group of thugs? Three, four years? Ah, but bad things can have good turn outs. I mean, I got to meet you didn't I?"

Leaf gave a content sigh. Rosanna sighed, "But I still wish I could go. Oh well, maybe next year..."

"-Rossana? Are you up there?" her grandmother called from below.

"Grandma? Yes I'm up here. Do you need something?" Rossana called back.

She heard her grandmother's footsteps climb up the stairs. Finally, she emerged, a little tired, but still ok, "Whew! I finally made it. I never understood why everybody likes stairs, they're just a big pain in the-"

"Grandma? Is there something you want me to do for you?" Rosanna asked a little concerned. She made her way over to her grandmother to make sure she was ok.

"Hmm? An errand? No, I came to give you something. A little gift for my granddaughter's big day," her grandmother said happily, gesturing towards her Levanny. The Grass and Bug type smiled, showing Rosanna what she was holding. Rosanna noticed that Talaire was strangely blushing.

"No way! Is that... a Pokémon egg?! How did you get it?" Rosanna excitedly asked, taking the egg. The egg was green with a pattern like a leaf was folded over it. On the front, a large, almost triangular area was a creamy yellow color, with a splash of white below, and a small brown spot in the middle. "It's such a pretty egg! What's the occasion?"

"I'm glad you like it. I was originally going to give it to you for your birthday, but I decided that it'd be better to give it to you now, as a going away gift. I'm so proud and happy that you're finally old enough to go travel and see the world," her grandmother continued happily.

Rosanna slowly deflated. "Well," she sadly said, handing back the egg, "you better save the egg for another time. Mom said I can't go. She thinks something bad will happen to me. I'll just try again next year." Her grandmother's eyebrows knitted themselves into a scowl.

"Not on my watch! I'm going to go talk to that daughter of mine. You WILL go on a journey!" And with that said, Rosanna watched her grandmother storm downstairs. Rosanna bit her lip nervously and braced herself. She heard a door slam, and knew that they began their "discussion". Unsure of what to do, she laid down with an afghan (it's a kind of knitted blanket) on her bed and held the egg in her hands. What kind of Pokémon would hatch? By the appearance, it must be a Grass type, but then again, looks were deceiving. She closed her eyes.

"What do you think Leaf?" she said with a sigh after a few minuets, "I wish it would hatch soon. I'm really excited."

"Shay!" Leaf agreed. He pawed the shell, and sniffed it. Suddenly, with a sense of urgency, the hedgehog let out a cry, "Shay! Shay! Shaymin!"

"Huh?" Rosanna said, noticing the urgency of Leaf. He continued to paw the egg, "What about the egg?"

Leaf rolled up, and fell off the bed. Once on the ground, he spread his body wide open.

Rosanna tried to understand his charades, "The egg is going to fall off, and break? But I'm holding the egg."

Leaf shook his head quickly. He repeated the gesture on the floor, except he made strange little noises and wiggled about.

"The egg is going to dance? Wait- Not dance, its going to crack? How is that pos-"

But Rosanna didn't even get a chance to finish. The egg began to move and cracks spread across the shell.

"It's hatching!" Rosanna said breathlessly.

Leaf jumped back up on the bed and stared with equal wonder and excitement. "Shay..." the Shaymin said in awe. Rosanna gently placed the egg in between her crisscrossed legs, careful not to let it fall. Slowly, the cracks traveled across the surface of the egg. Once completely covered, everything went silent. Then a small white flash busted forth from inside the Pokémon egg. Rosanna shielded her eyes, and when the light died away, she looked back down to no longer see an egg, but a small creature.

It was curled up, and creamy colored. It had a small mouth, brownish in color, with a white lower jaw area. _It looks so similar to the egg pattern, though I don't see any leaves on it._

Rosanna had no idea what to do. "Do I poke it or something? I don't want to upset the little guy. Wait, how do I even know if its a boy or girl?" she whispered and fretted. Leaf patted her, and wiggled close. The creature's eyes began to open up, revealing black, beady eyes with white pupils. It caught sight of Rosanna immediately and gave a little yawn. It smiled.

"Hi," Rosanna said awkwardly, unsure of what to talk about, "How are you? I'm Rosanna and this is Leaf." Leaf gave a pleasant smile and lifted his paw. "Welcome to the world little guy. You sure are cute. I don't know how much you know outside of your egg, but I know that we will have fun. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

The little creature blinked, before giving a cheery, "Sewaddle!" It stretched out its body, showing it caterpillar appearance.

Rosanna was shocked. She got a Sewaddle. It all clicked into place. The reason why Talaire blushed and was so happy and proud. The reason why her grandmother had this already planned out. Even the egg pattern made sense now! Of course it was a Sewaddle, and Rosanna could not have been happier. The perfect Pokémon for her. A Grass type that sewed naturally and made clothes. She didn't care that people would consider her weak or her Sewaddle. She would be like her grandmother, and become a great seamstress. She loved it and would not have it any other way.

She picked it up and twirled around her room. The Sewaddle was a bit scared and surprised at first, but eventually it began to laugh. "Sewaddle!" it said happily. When they sat back down, the happy Bug type sat on her legs. It wasn't until she noticed it was looking at her expectantly that she realized that this Sewaddle was missing something major.

"Your clothes! You don't have any leaves for clothes! What do I do? I'm not a Leavanny," Rosanna exclaimed, and remembered the Pokémon that she had been around since she was little "but Talaire is! Let's go." Picking up the baby Sewaddle carefully, she managed to get it to stop wriggling long enough to head down the stairs, with Leaf at her heels. She took a sharp left at the base of the stairway and opened the door

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she politely, but very quickly said, entering, "but look at my surprise! It hatched into a Sewaddle! I'm so happy. Thank you so much grandma, but if you don't mind me asking, I would like to borrow Talaire for a moment. You see, my Sewaddle is nude!" Her words blew right over them. Her grandmother and mother were frozen in place with intense arguing poses, along with Talaire. After a few moments, Talaire was the first one to unfreeze and happily walked over. She plucked the Sewaddle right out of her hands and made a strange buzzing sound that Rosanna could only describe as joy. She nuzzled the naked Sewaddle.

"Y-you got a Pokémon egg? Since when?" her mother gaped.

Rosanna watched as Talaire rocked the tiny Sewaddle, "Grandma gave it to me as a present less than an hour ago. I was surprised by how quickly it hatched. Do eggs normally hatch that fast?"

Her grandmother chuckled, "Well, I've had that egg for awhile now. It was bound to hatch sooner or later. Part of my reasoning to give it to you so soon. Let me see it for a moment please Talaire." The Leavanny carefully handed over the small Pokémon, before leaving. Rosanna watched and worried as she intently examined it, flipping over the small Pokémon.

"I-Is it ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Her grandmother smiled, "Now don't ya worry dear. This is a very healthy Sewaddle, and a very jolly one, that's for sure. Have you named him yet?'

"Named him?" Rosanna puzzled.

"Yes, better do it now so that he has time to grow used to it." The Sewaddle began to squirm in her hands. Eventually, her grandmother lost her hold and the caterpillar leaped back into Rosanna's hands.

Rosanna was shocked for a moment, but her grandmother only laughed, "Seems like he already likes and prefers you. Come on now, what are ya going to name him?"

She thought for a moment, "So... my Sewaddle is a boy?" Her grandmother nodded. "Your mother's name is Talaire... Well... how do you like the name Tailor?" Rosanna looked down to the small Pokémon snuggling in her arms. It stopped to glance up at her. "Sewaddle!" he cried, nodding his head happily.

Rosanna giggled, "I'm glad you like it, Tailor! And I'm so glad my grandmother and Talaire gave me the chance to have such a wonderful Pokémon like you."

"And Tailor is lucky to have such a sweet, kind, and young trainer like you too," her grandmother beamed. Rosanna felt blush crawling to her cheeks.

"Vanny," Talaire happily cried. Rosanna jumped a little in surprise. When did she get back? Had Rosanna just not noticed her? She almost didn't notice the brand new leaf clothing she held. "Oh right! I'm sorry, you've got to dress him!" She carefully handed the naked Sewaddle to his mother. The Leavanny turned around with her back to everybody else. In less than thirty seconds, her grandmother's Leavanny turned around to reveal a newly clothed Tailor. The Sewaddle gave a happy cry and Leavanny gave him back to Rosanna.

"Thank you," she said. Talaire smiled.

"Oh that's right! You still need to catch Tailor! Here, I know I had it somewhere..." her grandmother fished around her pockets for something. Talaire giggled and tapped on her shoulder. "Oh that's right, I gave it to you didn't I. So I wouldn't lose it," her grandmother grumbled to herself.

"What's this?" Rosanna asked, receiving a small ball from Talaire.

"It's a Poke Ball, haven't you ever seen one before dear? All the more reason to go on a journey. Just press the button and throw or tap Tailor with it," her grandmother explained.

Rosanna did as she was told. The ball suddenly grew in size after she pressed the button. She held it out to Tailor, who curiously sniffed at it. He bumped his head into it; the ball then opened up and sucked Tailor into it. Rosanna held her breath as it closed and wiggled in her hand. It gave a loud click, and everything was quiet for a second or two, until the Poke ball bursted open. Tailor landed on her shoulder and nuzzled next to her head. Did she do something wrong?

"D-did I catch him? Aren't they supposed to stay inside their Poke balls?" Rosanna asked.

"Hmm," Rosanna's grandmother gazed at Tailor. But she chuckled saying, "No you did catch him alright, however, it appears he likes staying outside his Poke Ball with you! Ah, like mother, like son. Talaire was the exact same way. I've heard tales from others too that some Pokémon just don't like being cooped up inside, or like being outside better."

Rosanna was again too stunned for words. But it soon melted into a grin, "Really?" She grabbed Tailor, "I can't wait to travel the world with you. I'll always have a shoulder open for you."

"Sewaddle!" Tailor happily cried, jumping to her head. "Or my head can be your resting spot," she laughed.

"...Rosanna..."

Rosanna whirled around to face her stunned mother. "Yes?" she asked tentatively.

"You... you hatched a Sewaddle? Your... grandmother and I were arguing about whether you are old enough to go on a journey. But do... do you really think your ready," her mother asked quietly, "Your such a sweet, kind, and caring girl and so many things can happen to you that I can't help but worry for your safety. I don't mean any disrespect to Tailor, but do you really think he could protect you? Why don't you wait-" However, her mother didn't get to finish, as she had to duck to avoid getting hit by something sticky. Rosanna was shocked to see that it was silky string plastered on the wall. Her gaze wandered to the Pokémon on her head. Although she couldn't see it well, she saw that Tailor's expression was one of irritation.

"Tailor!" Rosanna said shocked.

Her grandmother shook her head with mirth and a smirk, "Though Tailor isn't very big or powerful like other Pokémon, he is still a Pokémon fully capable of protecting Rosanna. It's obvious he has already forged a deep bond with your daughter, and I doubt he'll let anyone harm her. Let alone, get near her. I don't think he takes to kindly to being thought of incapable of doing so or being powerless."

Her mother, cautiously standing back up, apologized to Tailor, "I apologize Tailor. I didn't mean to offend you. I just worry for my daughter, because I don't want her to go through the same experience I had when I went on a journey."

"What? What happened mom?" Rosanna asked tenderly. She had never heard her mother bring up her own experience before.

"I was about a year younger than you, about 11 when I began mine. I travelled with two Vulpix, Vulda and Vix. I loved both of them with all my heart, but one day, a group of thugs and thieves ganged up on us. They were too much for us. I ended up getting robbed of everything. They even stole Vix away from me. I was lucky enough that Vulda managed to get away and that she was able to find me. We tried to find Vix, but we never did see him again. I'm still heartbroken about it. I just don't want the same thing happening to you."

"...I had no idea. I'm so sorry mom, but why didn't you ever tell me?" Rosanna asked quietly.

Her mother gave a small smile, "I didn't want to discourage you completely, and fill you with fears." Vulda came padding in from outside. She hopped up on the counter and mewed. Tailor hopped down and the two took turns investigating the other. Leaf jumped up to join in the greetings. Rosanna watched silently. Her grandmother, now by her mother's side, elbowed her mother with a cough.

"But... I think that sheltering and keeping you from living your dreams is not any better of a solution. You and your grandmother made me realize that. Just because something happened on my adventure doesn't mean it will guarantee that it will happen to you too. You're just important to all of us, your grandmother, your father, me, that I just don't want something to happen to you like me. I suppose... I guess what I'm trying to say, Rosanna, is that you... if you still want to, may go on a journey." Her grandmother nodded in agreement.

Rosanna's mouth dropped, "R-Really? Your okay with it? Thank you so much-"

"-On two conditions."

Rosanna paused, but smiled, "Ok what?"

"You must keep Leaf home, and you need to call home ever so often."

The first one was a hard pill to swallow, the second was easy enough. "Leave Leaf home? But you know how attached he is to me, it'll break his heart," Rosanna sputtered.

"I'm sorry sweetie," her mother said, "But it will be safer for both of you if Leaf stays home."

"Okay," Rosanna sighed. She didn't want to argue about it. Plus, her mother had a good point. Shaymin were very rare and hard to find Pokémon. Thieves would love to get their hands on one, probably to sell it for a huge profit on the black-market. She also never truly caught Leaf; she never used a Poke Ball on him. That was another problem.

Leaf had an expression of complete incredulous and disbelief. He angrily stamped at the ground. "I'm sorry, but mom does have a really good point. I would hate to have you stolen or get separated. Plus, you'll be much more useful around the house. I'm sorry, but if you want me stay home I will." The Shaymin's eyes widened, and Leaf vividly shook his head. Rosanna smiled, "Thank you for understanding Leaf! I promise I'll call often and come back soon."

However, Leaf had a stern look on his face and turned towards Tailor, "Shay! Shaymin, Min Min Shay! Shaymin Shaymin... Shaymin!"

Tailor nodded and answered with an equally serious, "Sewaddle!" Leaf eased up again and grinned. Rosanna wondered what kind of serious discussion they just had.

"Well," her mother sighed, "your growing up and leaving me behind. At least spend lunch with us before taking off. I'll help you pack your bags now, if you help make lunch with your grandmother."

So after all the preparations, Rosanna cherished lunch. Her dad was surprised to find out how quickly everything had changed in a matter of hours, but was happy for her. He wished her the best, with Illusion, his Zorua doing the same. Both Vulda and Illusion technically were family pets now, since her parents no longer went on journeys or adventures. Her mother came down with a large hand stitched bag, everything neatly packed and in place. Rosanna was thrilled to see that her mother packed her paints, thread, needles, cloth, sewing machine, and other creative and artistic supplies inside, as well as clothes, a sleeping bag, and other necessities. She couldn't even begin to understand how her mother managed to fit it all in.

After hastily taking a shower and changing into a fresh T-shirt and sweats, she grabbed a knitted sweater to tie around her waist. Rosanna put on her silver necklace and a flower pin along with a purple ribbon bow in her hair. She came back to the lunch table to grab Tailor only to find her dad covered in silk. Her mother and grandmother were laughing; the other Pokémon were snickering. Tailor happily sat on top the table and leaped onto her shoulder as soon as he caught eyesight of her.

"What happened?" Rosanna asked alarmed, "Are you okay dad?"

With a grin, he gave a thumbs up, "Never better. I just was playing with the little guy, and I startled him!"

Rosanna laughed. "Dad versus Tailor. Tailor wins! Finish him," she said, trying her best to imatate a deep male voice. Taking the hint, Tailor spat even more string onto him.

Her father chuckled as he became a steadily bigger mound of silk, "Alright, I give! You win little guy."

"Fatality!" Rosanna finished.

After helping clean up the mess, Rosanna found herself standing by the doorway. Her mother smiled at her sadly, her grandmother hugged her, Talaire said goodbye to Tailor, Leaf said goodbye to her with a bittersweet smile, and her father brought her bag.

"Well," Rosanna breathed deeply, "I'm leaving on my journey." She said this more to herself than anybody else. She reached for the door.

"Yes you are my dear," her grandmother smiled, "Good luck!"

"Be careful, and remember to call every so often!" her mother reminded her.

"Hope you have fun," her father said handing her travel bag.

"Leavanny!" Talaire waved.

"Shay!" Leaf cried.

"Thanks everybody. Well, we're burning daylight Tailor!" Rosanna excitedly said.

"Sewaddle!" Tailor agreed from her head. After making sure he was securely attached, she opened and raced out the front door. She ran past the porch and out onto the open road, with her family waving goodbye behind her.

"You know," her father remarked, "I'm going to miss our little ball of sunshine. She reminds me of you when I met you for the first time: quirky, sweet and kind."

Her mother smiled, "Ah, but she has your forgetfulness and oblivious nature. But most of all, she has her grandmother's spirit. Things sure will be quiet without her."

"I wonder what she plans on doing," her father asked, watching Rosanna slowing to a walk on the road, "Maybe she'll do gym battles like her old man!"

"Or musicals and contests like me," her grandmother suggested.

"Or knowing Rosanna, a little bit of both. Whatever she chooses, I hope she'll say safe," her mother sighed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She'll be fine. Come on, we have get back to the store," her grandmother replied after Rosanna and Tailor disappeared down the road.

 **Hooray! Rosanna got to finally do what she wanted! Let me know what you all think about this or about Rosanna. I might do an OC story with her but it matters on what you guys would like to see. I promise I'll update my other stories soon too.**

 **Please review. I don't mind criticism either.**

 **Until the next story or chapter! Buh Bye!**


End file.
